Sana Curiosidad
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: La curiosidad puede llevarnos a diferentes situaciones, como por ejemplo abrir una pagina de porno Gay y darte cuenta que te gusta lo que ves ¿Acaso alguien podría llegar al orgasmo solo con tocar su ano? Las dudas comenzaron a recorrerle la cabeza, solo era curiosidad se decía, y localizando la crema decidió experimentar por cuenta propia aquello [SasuNaru, Yaoi, Lemon Hard]
1. Naruto

SANA CURIOSIDAD

1. Naruto

Solo había sido curiosidad lo que lo había llevado a aquello. Una pagina cualquiera de porno para saciar sus instintos, de repente se había convertido en un deje de curiosidad. De entre todos los vídeos de chicas voluminosas y esbeltas había uno que le llamo la atención. Ahí rezagado en una esquina tenia un titulo en Ingles, que si bien solo pudo entender el "Guy" la imagen en si fue la que le llamo.

Sin duda era un hombre envistiendo a alguien de espaldas. Los globos quedaban completamente en primera pantalla. Dio click y no pudo estar más confundido cuando el vídeo comenzó a reproducirse.

No supo por que, pero por algún motivo sus ojos zafiro no pudieron dejar de ver aquella escena erótica. No era una mujer la que gemía en sus auriculares, y sin duda aquello que goteaba no era un clítoris. Con toda la revelación de que estaba viendo un pene y por consiguiente un vídeo Gay, su piel se erizo en el acto al igual que su miembro se endurecía. No podía creer que una escena como aquella pudiera causarle ese tipo de sensación, el chico que estaba abajo parecía disfrutar tanto de aquellas duras envestidas de las que era victima que no pudo evitar desear ver más.

Y para el momento que se dio cuenta que disfrutaba de ver ese vídeo, ya se encontraba en la cama con todas las piernas abiertas. En una sola noche descubrió que le gustaban esa clase de vídeos, que lo ponían cachondo y que por breves segundos deseaba ser aquel chico que gemía debajo de aquel descomunal hombre.

¿Seria cierto? ¿Acaso alguien podría llegar al orgasmo solo con tocar su ano? Las dudas comenzaron a recorrerle la cabeza, solo era curiosidad se decía, y localizando la crema decidió experimentar por cuenta propia aquello.

Tendido en la cama, en la oscuridad de su habitación se quito los pantalones y la ropa interior. Procedió primero a entrar en calor, y no es que le fuera difícil el simple hecho de tener aquellas imágenes rondándole la cabeza era mas que suficiente para ponerle a tono.

Toco su miembro, que totalmente sensible al simple tacto con su mano ya le generaba ciertas descargas eléctricas. Arriba, abajo presionar con fuerza y rozar sus testículos, no era una gran ciencia la masturbación masculina, o eso pensó hasta ese día.

El líquido pre-seminal escapaba facilitándole el deslizamiento de su miembro sobre su mano. El calor había cubierto todo su cuerpo, se detuvo antes de que se corriera, no quería perder aquel calor que le abrazaba el cuerpo. Tomo el bote y vertió una pequeña cantidad de la crema sobre sus dedos de la mano izquierda. Se coloco de lado, y separando sus glúteos unto la crema en su entrada anal.

Fue extraño tocar aquel lugar de aquella manera cuando anteriormente solo lo hacia cuando se bañaba, y solo era un toque ocasional que se limitaba a la higiene de esa zona. Pero ahora con todos sus sentidos puestos ahí pudo sentir algo totalmente diferente. Era suave y sus dedos se deslizaban alrededor con facilidad por la crema. La abertura se mantenía cerraba por los pliegues que acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos en círculos.

–Oh– Un leve sonido que no podría considerarse un gemido escapo de sus labios.

Se sentía bien tener sus dedos recorriendo aquel lugar, y con esa sensación llevado por ella hizo presión con su dedo anular. Las paredes se abrieron dejando entrar su dedo, la sensación era extraña, aquel lugar era inusitadamente caliente y a su tacto era algo que no podía definir. Introdujo mas el dedo hasta donde pudiera y moviéndolo dentro suyo a pesar de la extraña sensación de invasión algo azoto su cuerpo.

Una descarga eléctrica totalmente diferente a cuando tocaba su miembro le ataco el vientre.

– ¡P-pero que! – En un segundo ya se encontraba moviendo su dedo en búsqueda de aquel lugar.

– ¡Oh, oh~! – Le gustaba, y que si le gustaba. No había imaginado que algo un tanto desagradable como meterte el dedo en el culo pudiera resultar en algo totalmente gratificante.

Retiro su dedo solo para bañar sus dedos nuevamente en crema y volver a su labor. El dedo índice le hacia lugar al dedo medio que intentaba introducir entre aquel estrecho anillo, presionaba deslizándolo dentro lento y gracias a la magnifica composición de la crema no resulto en una tarea difícil.

Para la media noche Naruto ya tenia enterrados en su trasero dos dedos, los cuales movía lentamente por la extraña sensación de invasión. Lo disfrutaba, no era algo que hubiera sentido antes y agradecía por aquel vídeo que lo llevara a esto. Se movió dejando la espalda pegada a la cama y en el momento en que bajo el trasero sus dedos se enterraron más, ahora si sacándole un gemido.

Sus hebras rubias se pegaban a su frente color canela, las sabanas ya no cubrían su cuerpo que se exponía en plenitud a la dama noche. Con esa posición su mano derecha quedaba libre para otros menesteres, como el de subir hasta su cuello su camisa blanca que utilizaba para dormir, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Deslizo su mano de su vientre a su ombligo y de ahí a su pecho, su cadera en algún momento comenzó a moverse para maximizar la sensación que daban sus dos dedos dentro.

Si, le gustaba mucho y su miembro totalmente goteante daba fe de ello. El pre-semen se deslizaba cuesta abajo hasta las bolas y de ahí mas abajo hasta sus glúteos. Para ese momento ya era totalmente presa de un nuevo placer jamás experimentado. La sensación de humedad que daba la crema y su semen en su culo era magnifico, la fricción era simplemente fascinante, y sus dedos hacían un gran trabajo reconociendo tierras desconocidas.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ah! – Cada vez el movimiento era más osado, sin vergüenza. Sus piernas tuvieron que ser levantadas en el aire para mayor accesibilidad, sus dos dedos ya no eran suficientes en aquel lugar, necesitando más y sin saber como conseguirlo lo único que paso por su mente fue que el dedo anular se uniera a los otros dos.

Con los tres dedos dentro el empujar dentro y fuera se trasformo en flexionarlos para tocar la pared donde se encontrabas sus órganos internos, roso el cielo cuando presiono la próstata.

–¡Ah! ¡Aah! – Perdido completamente, se giro en un rápido movimiento dejando su trasero al aire.

Podía verlo, en aquella habitación oscura no se encontraba solo. Su cerebro estaba totalmente embriagado de dopamina, y ahí no eran sus dedos precisamente los que atacaban su ano.

–¡S-sasuke! ¡Sasuke! – Perdido completamente, su voz ya no solo profería gemidos, si no llamados.

Su imaginación se encontraba girando a mil, y el hombre fornido del vídeo se trasformo en Sasuke y él era el muchacho que boca abajo recibía con su culo abierto al Uchiha.

Si, Uzumaki Naruto estaba fantaseando con su mejor amigo, casi hermano y no le importaba cuan Gay podría verse asiendo eso. Cuando la calentura se bajara se pondría a cuestionar cuan patético se veía, pero por mientras dejaría a la Dopamina hacer su trabajo.

–Si, Teme ahí justo ahí ¡Si! – Embriagado en el placer sus dedos se enterraban sin escrúpulos en su entrada, que palpitaba un tanto adolorida. Pero el dolor y la molestia eran lo de menos, Sasuke le estaba jodiendo como el fornido del vídeo.

Sus cabellos brunos se deslizaban en su espalda, las manos marfil recorrían todo su cuerpo y su masculinidad se enterraba en sus entrañas con mucho goce.

– ¡Sasuke! – Grito acallando el gemido en la almohada. Su mano que parecía haber cobrado vida propia y sus caderas que se movían insistentes se detuvieron en el segundo en que se corría como nunca antes sobre la cama.

Respiraba con dificultad, retiro sus dedos con delicadeza de su ano al mismo momento en que las piernas le fallaban. Le latía no solo el corazón si no otra parte de su anatomía, específicamente su retaguardia. El anillo se abría y cerraba en esporádicos movimientos, el orgasmo alcanzado era sin duda el mejor que hubiera tenido antes y sin duda muy satisfactorio.

Tal vez por eso la revelación de que le gustaba su mejor amigo no le había azotado como hubiera esperado. ¡Y una mierda! Cuando el sopor del orgasmo desapareció sus actos se cruzaron sin vergüenza alguna frente a él. Se encontraba desnudo con el culo al aire un tanto adolorido o mas bien rosado, húmedo y había ensuciado sus sabanas.

La vergüenza que tenia no se comparaba con la sensación de descubrir que probablemente era Gay, que le gustaba su mejor amigo, y que no le molestaba para nada la idea de que este le jodiera.

Simplemente magnifico Naruto, magnifico.

Y lo peor de todo es que repetiría la experiencia más de una vez, animándose a usar algo más que solo sus dedos y su imaginación. Todos sabían que nada bueno pasaría si se ponía a pensar y exactamente paso eso cuando días después viendo más vídeos de aquella página descubrió con fascinación que podían utilizarse frutas para su cometido.

No es que fuera patético simplemente estaba saciando su sana curiosidad.

* * *

><p>No era un pervertido y no estaba urgido. No estaba frustrado sexualmente y no era un perdedor. Simplemente todo se resumía a que le había gustado la experiencia y quería repetirla para mas de una vez.<p>

Aquella tarde de sábado, sentado frente a su computadora una loca idea había cruzado su mente. Específicamente en un foro sobre sexualidad le habían dado la descabellada idea. Después de su primera experiencia de masturbación anal había decidido indagar más en ello. Estaba un tanto asustado no de haberse metido los dedos al culo y disfrutarlo, si no de haber imaginado a su mejor amigo mientras lo hacia. Eso si era preocupante.

Y por eso entrando en ese foro de pregunta y responde había sacado todas las dudas que tenia respecto a lo acontecido. Había encontrado en aquel lugar muchas respuestas y ánimos, al igual que métodos correctos y otras formas para disfrutarlo.

La primera era comprar un lubricante, no podía estar con cremas por siempre. Consejos sobre como hacerlo para obtener mejores resultados y paginas de los mejores vídeos para su deleite ocular.

También había encontrado grandes amigos que si bien no pasaban de conocerse en la red y atreves de Nick Name falsos eran grandes consejeros, y tal vez un tanto pervertidos.

La idea había surgido así de repente, de la nada con un comentario en tono de burla.

_¿Por qué no te grabas mientras lo haces? _

Una simple pregunta que había germinado en su mente.

¿Por qué no?

No es como fuera a dejar que vieran su rostro, además había muchos videos en la red, y de cierta manera le provocaba morbo. Bien después de todo se dijo, es por curiosidad.

Y eso lo resumía a él pidiéndole su videocámara a su mejor amigo. No es que sus ideas siempre fueran las correctas, y el que fuera precisamente Sasuke quien le prestara la cámara le añadía un toque de morbo adicional a la cosa.

– ¿Dónde esta la tuya? – Había preguntado con desgano el Uchiha mientras leía su libro de física.

–Vamos Teme no seas así– Suplico, con su técnica de "No te voy a dejar de molestar hasta que me la prestes"

–Mas bien di que la perdiste.

– ¡No la perdí! –Dijo ofendido –Simplemente no se donde esta.

– ¿Para que la quieres? – Cuestiono el moreno derrotado

– ¿Eh? – Demonios no había pensado una escusa, y bajo presión no era el mejor pensando –Teme, no es como que me vaya a grabar mientras me masturbo y después lo vaya a colgar en la red! – Como había mencionado no era el mejor dando escusas, y lo supo cuando una de las cejas de Sasuke se elevo mas de lo que debería.

–No me interesa saber que es lo que vayas a hacer con ella, tómala y vete.

– ¡Eres el mejor, Sasuke!

Y ahí estaba ese domingo en la tarde, totalmente solo en casa y con una cámara de vídeo.

Cerro la puerta con seguro, apago su celular y probando varias veces donde seria mejor colocar la cámara y en que ángulo empezó a grabar.

No quería grabarse solo masturbándose y ya, la idea de que alguien más vería eso le producía una necesidad de saber que alguien se estaría masturbando viendo como se tocaba así mismo. Quería excitar al espectador, por primera vez quería que fuera su cuerpo la causa del deseo de otros, y por eso decidió que un intro de él moviendo sensualmente seria una gran entrada.

La canción comenzó a sonar, las caderas se contoneaban de aun lado al otro, moviéndose a veces lentamente y otras increíblemente rápido. De frente, de lado introduciendo sus pulgares en el pantalón pegado que usaba bajando la prenda lentamente con movimientos de cadera. Una mano subió por su pecho colándose por la playera subiéndola, bajándola jugando con ella. De lado comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, bajándolos lentamente hasta que se quedo sin ellos. Unos bóxers de licra color azul marino dejaban ver sus largas y torneadas piernas de color canela por el contacto por el sol, que dando de espaldas sus globos saltaban de un lado a otro, manos en cintura paseándose por los glúteos para subir por torso y finalmente desprenderse de la playera.

La cámara solo grababa de hombros para abajo, colocada en un buro de frente a la cama con sabanas blancas. Atrás de Naruto que bailaba sin detenerse se podía apreciar el interior de su cuarto. Paredes de color naranja una gran cantidad de luz por el enorme ventanal que si bien no se podía ver se sabia que estaba ahí.

Se inclino hacia delante en un rápido movimiento, dejando a plenitud sus globos frente a la cámara, y colando dos dedos dentro la licra la hizo a un lado para que su entrada quedara al descubierto.

Regreso y quedo frente a la cámara, el baile le había excitado lo suficiente como para que su bulto resaltara de entre los bóxers, bajo la prenda lo suficiente para dejar ver su valle lampiño sin mostrar su miembro se volteo de nuevo y la ropa interior desapareció.

Ahora solo bailaba con su piel cubriéndole.

¿Se había vuelto un desvergonzado exhibicionista? No claro que no.

Se inclino de nuevo, abrió las piernas y sus bolas aparecieron frente a la cámara. Con sus dos manos separo sus globos y las caderas siguieron su ritmo con la música. De frente, sus manos bajaron de su pecho a ombligo a su miembro y lo sacudió. ¡Oh sin duda era un exhibicionista! Y totalmente a tono bailando con una erección decidió ponerle fin al baile.

La escena cambio, el ángulo en el que ahora grababa la cámara era diferente. Estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas abiertas, en un movimiento estaba acostado los movimientos de sus manos eran juegos eróticos sobre su piel, gemidos y el sonido de sus dedos en su interior inundaban la habitación. De vez en cuando por las posiciones en las que se ponía se dejaba entrever su cabello rubio pero sin dejar ver su rostro.

Naruto se movía como si hubiera practicado frente a la cámara muchas veces, como si fuera un experto y no un muchacho que apenas tenia 17 años de edad. Era lujurioso, un ambiente cargado de erotismo que sin duda calentaría hasta al más frió, y su voz gimiendo solo era el aliciente para aquella escena.

Su piel era tersa, suave y el brillo que le proporcionaba el sudor solo la hacia mas apetecible a la vista. El juego inevitablemente llegaba a su fin y fue todo cuando se corrió.

Un vídeo que no duraba más de 20 min con la edición necesaria. Y en menos de media hora el vídeo ya estaba en Internet y en 1 hora ya había tenido mas mil visitas.

En 24 horas ya era una celebridad en la página más famosa de porno Gay, y pedían mas videos de "kyūbi no kitsune" no era el nombre mas original que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Ah, tenia que recordar devolverle la cámara al teme.

**Notas finales: **

Hola! He venido yo con esta historia lemonosa, lemonosa XD Diré la verdad, la idea vino a mi mientras veía un vídeo P. Gay y no pude evitar pensar "Este video estaría genial si el tipo musculoso fuera Sasuke y el chico de la cintura estrecha fuera Naruto" Así que esto nació nada mas termine de ver el video (Soy una pervert) Bien respecto al baile, me inspire en el baile del chico sexi en calzones del Gentleman Demonios que si sabe mover las caderas!

Bien este es un Two-shot se viene un capitulo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke (De solo pensarlo… Asdfghj) recuerden que esto es un SasuNaru así que habrá lemon lemonoso entre ellos dos! Jujuju

Les mando muchos besos y espero leer sus comentarios.

Chuu~


	2. Sasuke

2. Sasuke

Había un dicho que decía "La curiosidad mato al gato" y no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con ello. Sasuke Uchiha no se caracterizaba por ser alguien que se sorprendiera fácilmente, de hecho era raro que algo llegara a causarle esa sensación. Su inmutable rostro del que estaba enorgullecido, siempre permaneciendo con esa expresión estoica -Por si se le podía decir a una facción calmada e imperturbable- ahora claramente estaba sorprendido, no más que eso su rostro se deformo en esa horrible expresión que no paso desapercibida para su acompañante.

–¿Verdad que es muy bueno? –Escucho como un eco lejano. Su vena asalto su frente cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez más grande que podía acontecer en su vida ese día.

Sin duda, ese no era el mejor momento y comenzaba a creerlo fervientemente con cada comentario hecho por su acompañante.

–Suigetsu– Amenazo, con una voz que no era de broma. El aura que destilaba era tan amenazante que su compañero capto la alerta de inmediato. Era huir ahora o morir joven, y no estaba dispuesto a lo segundo, no cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

–Ya, ya no tienes por que poner así por un inocente vide…– No permitió que la frase se completara, para antes de que el otro se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba fuera de su habitación y de su casa huyendo cual animal asustado.

Respiro profundo como nunca lo hiciera antes, las venas de furia que azotaban su frente se pronunciaban cada vez más. Tendría arrugas joven, muy joven y todo era culpa de ese maldito rubio cabeza hueca.

Sabia que Uzumaki Naruto era capaz de muchas cosas, y que la estupidez formaba parte de él como algo indispensable, y a pesar de ser consiente de eso aun no entendía como es que llego a ser amigo de tal adefesio humano. Pero por primera vez se cuestiono seriamente si el rubio estaba en sus facultades mentales.

Se paseo por su habitación, mirando aquel aparato que prometía ser la entrada del infierno, acuchillándolo con su mirada penetrante como si con eso lograra que desapareciera de su vista, pero era imposible y era consiente que no se evaporaría en el aire. Llevo su mano a la cara, tratando de masajear su frente tratando de evitar que el dolor de cabeza se volviera más insoportable, pero era imposible con esos gemidos que salían del aparato infernal y llenaban su habitación. Eran leves sonidos de movimientos húmedos y suspiros ahogados.

Maldijo a todo ente sobre el planeta y más allá.

Suspiro, gemido, sonidos húmedos y más gemidos. Todo perteneciente aquel condenado video que era la encarnación de la tentación reproduciéndose sin intención de detenerse en su computadora portátil que descansaba sobre uno de sus muebles.

Seria fácil, tomar aquel aparato y lanzarlo por la venta, cerrar la tapa o parar el video pero se veía incapacitado a hacer cualquier movimiento y negativa por acercarse a él. Por eso, esos sonidos bañaban el aire con sus tonos lujuriosos llegando hasta sus oídos.

Maldijo a Suigetsu como nunca antes, se maldijo por haber permitido que entrara a su casa con aquella escusa de "Eh encontrado algo interesante en Internet, tienes que verlo" que tomara su computadora con total libertad y buscara lo que sea que fuera a mostrarle. Maldijo el momento en que lo conoció y le permitió la entrada a su vida. Oh si como lo odiaba.

Pero si había alguien que odiara más en ese momento que al estúpido de Suigetsu y por supuesto a si mismo por haber permitido que todo eso sucediese. Ese sin duda, el que se llevaba el premio era alguna su -Nótese el sarcasmo- "Mejor amigo"

–Estas muerto Dobe – Dijo con voz de ultratumba cuando por fin su cuerpo se recupero del shock y decidió ponerle fin al sonido del infierno.

Un vídeo como otros tantos que Suigetsu le había mostrado, eso creyó cuando noto el nombre que encabezaba la pagina. Suspiro desganado, no era nada nuevo y en cierta forma comenzaba a cansarle esa actitud del albino.

– "Otro vídeo porno" – Se dijo mentalmente cansado cuando el otro ingreso a una lista de videos "Los mas destacados" No entendía esa obsesión por ver videos eróticos y querer enseñárselos. Gracias a Suigetsu podría decir que ya había visto de todos los tipos de género referente al porno, y no era que se pavoneara por ello.

Suspiro derrotado sabiendo que el otro no dejaría de joderle hasta mostrárselo, así que ignorando olímpicamente al albino procedió a hacer sus deberes para mañana.

No era un frígido, pero simplemente ver a otros tener sexo no le excitaba nada. Era un joven de 17 años y a pesar de que en esa etapa las hormonas se soltaban con desenfreno a él parecía no haber llegado aun el interés con referente a ese tema. Y tal vez por eso encontraba esos videos que Suigetsu miraba totalmente aburridos.

Él si lo deseaba podía tener entre sus piernas a cualquier chica, no por nada era un adonis en toda la extensión de la palabra. Solo faltaba que el lo pidiera y tendría sexo, no era necesario que recurriera a videos para poder saciar su libido. Pero era algo que su compañero de clase parecía no comprender.

Y por eso cansado de que Suigetsu siguiera con lo mismo referente a su sexualidad, que no debería importarle a nadie más que él mismo, dejo que reprodujera una vez más un vídeo. No pudo arrepentirse tanto.

–Sasuke, estoy seguro que hasta tú sentirás algo a ver este vídeo. Es el mejor que he visto en mi vida, no se cuantas veces tuve que pajarme – Esa era información que no necesitaba tener, y por eso chasqueando la lengua en señal de "Enséñame lo que tengas que enseñarme y lárgate de mi casa antes de que muela a golpes" El otro lo capto rápido y con una sonrisa que parecía profética "Estoy seguro que ni siquiera tu lo resistirás" giro la computadora hasta quedar el monitor enfrente de él. En ese momento sintió su sangre abandonarle.

No era la música ni las caderas que se movían con ella. Las manos que juguetonas se deslizaban por el cuello al pecho, la cintura estrecha o los globos que saltaban de arriba abajo, de lado a lado. Son duda no era el joven que se movía de manera lujuriosa en el monitor con promesas comprometedoras. No era su piel canela ni su esqueleto, Sasuke Uchiha quedo helado cuando sus ojos reconocieron en los primeros 3 segundos el escenario donde se llevaba acabo semejante baile erótico.

Mientras más se reproducía el vídeo, mas la idea se comenzaba a tejer en su mente tomando forma. Mas y mas sacándole de su imperturbable, pacifico e ignorante mundo.

Las paredes, la cama, las sabanas, los muebles. Hasta la jodida luz que entraba por una ventana que sabía estaba ahí aunque no pudiera verla en el puto vídeo. Todo, sus ojos reconocieron aquel lugar por demás visitado por él y que no se encontraba a mas de dos cuadras de donde se encontraba ahora.

La furia comenzó a formarse en él y solo aumento mas cuando noto la mirada perdida en los ojos violetas de Suigetsu, deleitándose con la figura que le seducía a llevarse una mano hasta sus pantalones y fantasear con él. Incitándolo a seguir viendo y no despegar su mirada del monitor, absorbiéndole toda la cordura dejando solo libido.

Que ni se le ocurriera jalársela ahí o correría sangre.

Exploto cuando el chico se inclino y de entre su ropa interior dejo ver su ano.

–Lárgate de mi casa ahora Suigetsu.

No quería saber como es que Suigetsu conocido por que le gustaban las tetas grandes había llegado a un vídeo de un tipo masturbándose, pero ahora eso no le importaba. Cuando decidió acercarse de nuevo después del shock de saber que tu mejor amigo hace ese tipo de cosas, deposito la computadora en la cama la cual ya llevaba 17 minutos de reproducción.

Sabia que el chico del video no era nadie mas que Naruto, y lo que le causaba mas enojo era saber que el muy dobe le había dicho lo que haría con su cámara de video, la cual cabe decir se la había regresado esa misma mañana en clases y que ahora estaba en su mesa de estudio abandonada.

–Estúpido – Se dijo a si mismo frotándose aun las sienes, mientras regresaba el vídeo al inicio –Realmente estúpido.

Se sorprendió de reconocer cada rincón de aquel cuerpo que se movía sensualmente y se recrimino por eso. Había visto desnudo a Naruto las suficiente veces como para saber que ese cuerpo que veía atreves de su portátil le pertenecía al Usurantonkachi. Aunque claro nunca lo había visto en la misma situación que ahora presenciaba.

Siendo amigos desde la cuna no era extraño eso, Sasuke había visto el crecimiento del cuerpo dorado atreves de los años. Sabiendo aunque no quisiera y no se diera cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

Se encontró incapaz de apartar su mirada, recorriendo con sus ojos el camino que tomaban esas manos, deleitándose con el sudor perlado y descubriéndose ansioso por sus movimientos, en relativa expectativa.

Los pezones erectos, esos dedos húmedos estirando el anillo rosa, el color del pene erecto de Naruto que goteaba líquido pre-seminal bañando su vientre plano. Observo con dedicación el entrar de las falanges en el ano dilatándolo.

Sasuke devoraba aquel cuerpo tendido en la cama con las piernas abiertas invitando a los espectadores a que miraran aquel virgen lugar que era atacado por un pepino de tamaño pequeño.

Entraba con lentitud, desapareciendo entre las entrañas del rubio hasta solo dejar el extremo. Un gemido y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo y salió para fuera el vegetal deslizándose con fluidez gracias al lubricante que bañaba el ano. Naruto con su mano derecha metió de nuevo el pepino y lo saco cada vez mas rápido disfrutando.

Se giro sobre su vientre para quedar en cuatro, y una gota de sudor se deslizo por su frente al ver a su amigo en aquella posición tan sugerente. Tenia el culo al aire completamente abierto a la cámara sin dejar salir el pepino, y comenzó de nuevo con el entra y sale. Sus pupilas se dilataron, mirando colgar de entre las piernas los testículos y el pene que cada vez goteaba más. Solo utilizaba una mano, la otra por lo que podía ver se encontraba aferrándose a las sabanas.

– ¡Oh, ah, si, si, aah! – La respiración cada vez era más difícil y las piernas le temblaba de tanto en tanto.

Si planeaba no hablar para que nadie no le reconociera, estaba haciendo un muy mal trabajo. Por que a pesar de su voz estar distorsionada por el placer él podía reconocer ese tono molesto.

Entrar, salir cada vez más rápido. Ese pepino desaparecía y aparecía frente a sus ojos. El chapoteo era cada vez más fuerte. El sonido que hacia el lubricante contra las paredes anales y los gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba en ese video. Presa del placer y deseando más Naruto había llevado su otra mano su miembro envolviéndolo para empezar un vaivén que coincidía con el del vegetal.

Y en un momento una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente "Él podría darle algo mucho mejor que ese insulso vegetal. Algo que le haría gritar hasta dejarlo afónico y lo haría desfallecer de placer"

Su cuerpo se erizo al segundo de aquella frase tomar forma y un minuto después se descubrió totalmente caliente.

–T-teme~ –

Cerro con demasiada fuerza la computadora cuando fue consiente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. El vídeo terminaba en 20 min con 7 segundos y claramente en los últimos 2 minutos creyó escuchar su apodo.

Débil e imperceptible, pero claramente él lo había escuchado como si fuera un mensaje subliminal que lo había orillado a tener aquel pensamiento.

–No puede ser– Estaba sudando y claramente había descubierto que no era indiferente a las hormonas.

–Estas increíblemente muerto, dobe– Susurro con una sonrisa que no aguriaba nada bueno, o por lo menos no para el de hebras rubias.

* * *

><p>Un timbre, dos al tercero una voz se escucho del otro lado. No dejo que terminara de decir el típico saludo y hablo tajantemente –Ven ahora mismo– No acepto replicas ni quejas y finalizo la llamada.<p>

Después de su descubrimiento no le había tomado mucho tiempo decidirse. A los pocos segundos de finalizar el video Sasuke Uchiha sabia que tenia que hacer y para eso necesitaría de una o dos cosas.

Sabiendo que el dobe después de su llamada se estaría preguntando para que le quería, le tomaría poco tiempo en salir de su casa para llegar a la suya.

Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de su hermano mayor, tomando lo que necesitaría de ahí se encamino de nueva cuenta a su cuarto y lo preparo todo. A los pocos minutos el rubio escandaloso hizo notar su presencia entrando como si fuera el dueño a su habitación.

– ¿Teme, para que me querías?

Se formo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro y supo que su victima lo había notado. Sasuke era un genio y ahora Naruto lo averiguaría en primer plano.

– ¿Teme?

Naruto por primera vez se digno a mirar a su alrededor, lo observo girar la mirada a cada rincón de de aquella habitación, y retrocedió inconscientemente un paso cuando noto la amenaza. Ya era demasiado tarde y lo supo cuando lo miro con sus grandes ojos zafiros en la puerta, impidiéndole la huida cerrando con llave.

–Sasuke– El tono de su voz había bajado unos cuantos decibeles y se podía apreciar un leve temblor en ella – ¿Por qué cierras? ¿Para que necesitas tantas cámaras de vídeo? – Noto con cierto regocijo un temblor evidente no solo en la voz si no en el cuerpo cuando se percato de la laptop en el centro de la cama.

Oh si, Naruto sabia que él sabia. Aunque no entendía el por que de las 3 cámaras de vídeo alrededor de la habitación. O tal vez se hacia una idea.

–Hoy…– Hablo sacando de su trance a su mejor amigo que dirigió su mirada de la computadora a él.

–… he descubierto algo interesante– Naruto es de los que cuando se sienten amenazados sacan las uñas, en este caso el temperamento del rubio se vuelve explosivo y las palabras fuertes se hacen de su vocabulario, pero el Uzumaki entendía en cierta medida que no era exactamente una amenaza de la cual estaba siendo victima. Por eso lo miro por primera vez en expectativa, esperando lo que a continuación iba a decir. Estaba nervioso y lo supo por las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a perlar su rostro.

– ¿Ah, si? ¿Qué descubriste, teme? – Dijo tratando en vano de tentar el terreno, para saber o mejor dicho esperar que no fuera lo que estaba cruzando por su mente en esos momentos. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho en señal defensiva, auto protegiéndose.

Podría adivinar claramente el terror que estaba sintiendo, y no pudo mas que deleitarse. Se relamió los labios y se acerco a su mejor amigo lo suficiente como para quedar en frente de él.

– ¿Te gustan los videos? – Susurro con voz aterciopelada en el oído contrario.

– ¿¡Q-que!? – Tartamudeo, erizándosele hasta el último bello de la piel.

Solo había dos reacciones esperadas, que lo negara o se lanzara con palabras malsonantes. Pero él no iba a esperar a ver y por eso llevo su mano a aquella estrecha cintura para evitar que Naruto le alejara como tenia predicho.

– ¿Qué te parece si grabamos la continuación?

**Notas finales: **

Hola! Bien extrañamente esto será Tree-shot y se debe a que he decidido cortar aquí el capitulo de Sasuke y continuar el esperado lemon en el 3. No me maten pero recibí comentarios que querían que se alargara y yo también lo quería así que he cumplido sus deseos. Además de que no les quería fallar y esperaba poder subir hoy el capitulo, solo que el tiempo se me vino encima y ya no pude escribir el lemon así que para no hacerlas esperar esto tendrá un capitulo 3 ¡Yei!

Oh si se viene lo bueno, lemon hard explicito ¿Pueden desear mas?

Si chicas la idea me surgió de un vídeo p. Gay que vi y debo decir que en mi imaginación el capitulo 3 es muy Asdfghj espero poder reflejarlo en palabras y no decepcionarlas. Lo tendrán pronto ya se esta horneando.

Espero sus comentarios. El capitulo 3 es: "Sasuke y Naruto" visto desde ambas perspectivas.

Nos leemos pronto, les mando muchos besos.


	3. Sasuke Y Naruto

**WARNING, ADVERTENCIA**: Contenido 18+ de lemon hard explicito, lenguaje probablemente vulgar (?) Lea bajo su propio riesgo. No me hago responsable de bragas mojadas y/o derrames nasales masivos jajajaja XD No ya enserio espero les guste el ultimo capitulo de "Sana curiosidad"

3. Sasuke y Naruto

Tenía calor, todo su cuerpo ardía como fuego quemándole las entrañas. Apenas si tenia tiempo de inhalar aire antes de que se le fuera arrebatado por la invasiva lengua de su mejor amigo. Se derretía. Fundiéndose con la cama, deslizaba sus manos en un intento de resistir, era inútil. El cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke sobre su espalda evitaba que tuviera cualquier pensamiento coherente. Sus nalgas estaban húmedas y no era a causa del calor, oh no. El rígido miembro de su amigo se deslizaba por ellas bañándolas con su pre-semen, torturándolo. Una y otra vez frotando su pene entre sus globos mientras los apretaba sobre su potente hombría.

Deliraba, sumergiéndose en placer. Su propio pene se apresaba entre su vientre y la cama, tratando de alejar sus caderas de aquel cumulo de sabanas y acercarlo al cuerpo contrario.

Sabía que Sasuke le estaba castigando, al parecer no fue del agrado de su mejor amigo aquella falta de sensatez, dígase su video erótico. Pero por primera vez no podía estar más feliz de haber cometido semejante locura. Estupidez que en un futuro achacaría a la adolescencia.

– ¡Sasuke! – Suplico por quien sabe cuanta vez.

_I see you, (Te veo)  
>And I just wanna dance with you (Y sólo quiero bailar contigo)<em>

Desde que cruzo esa puerta supuso que algo no andaba bien, y ciertamente de entre todos sus escenarios nunca espero terminar siendo devorado por la boca del Uchiha. No entendía que pasaba, pero fue suficiente ver las cámaras de video posicionadas por toda la habitación para entender. El beso, que no debería estar en esa categoría si no como un ultraje hacia su boca, le quito todo recurso de negación.

No fueron necesarias mas palabras, no cuando se conoce a la persona contraria como ellos dos lo hacían. Naruto sonrió para volver a unir sus labios, llevaba deseándolo, anhelándolo, teniendo fantasías cada vez que se tocaba a si mismo, y ahora que lo tenia no se permitiría perderlo. Se aferro al cuello blanco e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Sasuke. Apasionado, delirante, una obscenidad para quien lo viera. Ambos se besaban como si tuvieran sexo con sus bocas, una clara idea de que lo que se avecinaba.

.

.

Dirigió sus manos a los cuartos traseros de Naruto, no perdería mas el tiempo. Desde que le vio en aquel video, la libido le exigía hacer suyo ese cuerpo, marcarle. La simple idea de que cientos de malditos pervertidos vieran algo que solo él había visto, le molesto bastante. Ni que decir sobre lo que No había visto y esos infelices se deleitaron primero.

Por derecho Naruto le pertenecía, y se lo haría saber de una vez por todas. Apresando los globos con fuerza, sonrió cuando su compañero capto el mensaje. Naruto tomo impulso y salto, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura mientras él aun le sostenía de aquellos suaves y firmes manjares.

Le escucho gemir por primera vez cuando sus miembros cubiertos -aun- por la ropa se encontraron.

Se deleito con aquel sonido. Se escuchaba tan diferente en directo que en aquel aparato del infierno. Quería escuchar más, mucho más. Haciéndose adicto.

Cargándolo, lo llevo a la cama, donde rompiendo el apasionado beso que compartía con el rubio lo aventó. Lo disfrutaría lento, rápido, no importaba. Todo quedaría inmortalizado en las 3 cámaras de video, que por su puesto, su contenido terminaría para su deleite personal.

Se relamió los labios, viendo la lujuria reflejarse en esas orbes azules que le detallaban.

– Todo comienza aquí, Naruto– Empezó a quitarse la ropa, regalándole la mejor vista sobre su cuerpo a su mejor amigo, el cual parecía muy contento con lo que miraba. Lo escucho reírse mientras se sentaba en la cama para tener un mejor panorama.

– Por supuesto Teme, todo comienza aquí– Y eso fue suficiente para saber que esto no seria cosa de una sola vez, si no de muchas.

La playera quedo en el suelo, y un bufido se hizo presente.

– Maldito Teme y tus estúpidos cuadrados.

– Hm.

Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a recorrer su pecho, desde la clavícula a sus pezones, cada vez mas abajo. En el vientre se detuvo, las yemas suavemente trazaban el six pack con detenimiento, remarcando cada cuadro. Sonrió cuando los dedos se detuvieron en el borde del pantalón, jugando con la tela. En esa situación ciento de ideas comenzaban a cruzar su mente, pero solo una quedaba perfecta para la posición en la que se encontraban. Deslizo sus blancas falanges por el cabello, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras rubias. Suspiro con placer cuando la mano de Naruto se posiciono sobre el cierre de su pantalón y desapareció. Frente a las gemas zafiro se mostraba su pene hinchado con una vena remarcando la longitud, punzante, caliente. La expectación de que era lo que su rubio amigo haría a continuación le estaba cazando. Un ronco jadeo escapo de su garganta.

.

.

_Feels like no one else in the room (but you)_

_(Se siente como si nadie más estuviera en la habitación) (Excepto tú)_

Abrió sus ojos en asombro, lo que tenia de frente no le hacia justicia a lo que en su mente llego a imaginar ¿Acaso Sasuke era un actor porno y nunca se lo había dicho? Deslizo sus dedos por el monte afeitado del Uchiha, ni un solo vello alrededor, solo la suave y blanca piel sobre su tacto.

Su mente pudo muchas veces formar una idea de cómo seria aquel falo erecto, nada se comparaba con la realidad. Grande, grueso ¡Demonios, eso dolería! y aun así el deseo se esparció por todo su cuerpo.

Se relamió los labios dispuesto a cumplir con una de sus fantasías. Abrió sus labios dejando salir la punta de su lengua y beso el glande, lo sujeto con sus dos manos mientras su lengua hacia el trabajo. Succionaba, lengüeteaba el orificio pasando su lengua de un lado a otro con rapidez, para después deslizarse de abajo a arriba por el tronco.

–Nm… Naruto… – Se detuvo, su concentración desapareció cuando escucho ese gemido. Sus zafiros se despegaron de la masculinidad que saboreaba para concentrarse en ese rostro sonrojado, todo su mundo se trastorno ante la imagen.

–Ha, Sasuke – Su ropa interior se humedeció, su boca se hizo agua y de una sola vez introdujo todo ese descomunal miembro en su boca.

Era caliente, salado. Podía sentir las venas del Uchiha palpitar en su lengua. Se estremeció cuando Sasuke se movió de manera un tanto ruda, ocasionándole que se atragantara un poco. Sus ojos en ningún momento se despegaron de los brunos, mirándose. Saliva escapaba de la comisura de sus labios, no podía introducir todo, solo la mitad encajaba en su boca, pero podía hacer un esfuerzo por devorar más con tal de seguir escuchando esos sonidos de la boca de Sasuke.

–Haa, ngh…

Gorgoreaba su garganta, vibrando, ocasionándole pequeños sobresaltos a su amigo.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" Quería mas de aquello. Más de él.

– Ah vas bien Naruto, se siente bien.

En un momento los dedos de su amigo se deslizaban de entre su cabello, moviendo su cabeza con el ritmo deseado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar su hermosa visión, estaba tan feliz que no podía creérselo. Movió más su boca al igual que su lengua, había comenzado a dolerle el tenerla abierta de aquella manera, por esos sus movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos al igual que la succión más profunda. Supo que Sasuke iba a correrse cuando con sus dos manos le jalo de su cabeza, metiendo a fondo su pene.

– Nmm…haa…haa…

El semen callo al fondo de su garganta, obligándolo a tragarlo si es que no quería ahogarse. Sonrió, besando levemente la punta de la cabeza mientras que con sus manos sostenía el miembro y cual gato refregaba su mejilla en el.

–Delicioso – Dijo relamiéndose los labios, retirando los restos.

–Pues pronto tendrás más de el llenándote por dentro– Sasuke le tomo de la barbilla, deslizando su dedo pulgar por sus labios húmedos, para después posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

.

.

_Cameras are flashing while we're__dirty dancing_

_(Las cámaras están destellando mientras estamos bailando sucio)_

Sentado en la silla de su escritorio la música sonaba. Las cortinas corridas impidiendo a la luz solar entrar le daban el toque deseado a la habitación. Recargado uno de sus codos en el escritorio, sostenía el peso de su barbilla en su mano extendida, mirando, deleitándose.

En el centro, sin un solo toque de inhibición Naruto bailaba para él y para la cámara que a un lado suyo lo grababa todo. Debía admitir que ese tipo de baile erótico le ponía y mucho. Entre sus piernas desnudas y cruzadas su miembro se alzaba de nueva cuenta deseoso.

Ver en vivo y en directo a "kyūbi no kitsune" -Seudónimo de Naruto en aquella pagina porno- era mucho mas gratificante que verlo a través de una pantalla. Sonrió cuando miro a aquellas manos deshacerse de otra prenda. No conocía ese lado pervertido que parecía haber adquirido, pero sin duda le estaba gustando ese descubrimiento.

La música se torno más candente al igual que los sensuales movimientos que Naruto que se esforzaba por hacer. Los pantalones y ropa interior quedaron fuera, y ahora solo le cubría la playera que él mismo había usado hasta hace algún rato. Naruto en algún momento se la abría puesto como un incentivo o fetiche para lograr excitarle mas, no lo admitiría pero verle con solo su playera puesta le estaba llevando a niveles insospechados.

_They keep watching, keep watching (__Ellos siguen mirando, siguen mirando)_

– Sasuke– Ronroneo Naruto a su oído, jalando la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba para acercarle mas a su cuerpo.

Coloco sus piernas a cada lado, aun de pie moviendo sus caderas. Derecha, izquierda y un poco de inclinación, y beso su cuello. Le miro deslizar su mano bronceada de su cuello al pecho, bajarla por entre la playera blanca a sus caderas y subir solo unos centímetros la tela dejándole ver sus torneadas piernas.

–No puedes tocar aun– Dijo Naruto en tono bajo. Tomándole de las manos impidiendo tocar la piel de sus muslos.

–Aun no– Susurro, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Llevando las yemas de sus dedos a los labios, jugando con ellos recorriéndolos, estirándolos para introducir la punta de sus falanges para lamerlos. Sintió de nuevo la humedad de esa boca, la suavidad y carnosidad.

Trato de luchar contra la voz en su cabeza que decía que dejara todo y se le lanzara encima, que lo aventara a la cama que lo llamaba para marcarlo. Pero como buen Uchiha que se jacta de tener un autocontrol de acero, se resistió. Quería ver ese espectáculo, deleitarse hasta el último rincón de la sensualidad que despedía su amigo.

Verlo como nunca nadie lo haría.

Y el rubio bailaba con sus manos en sus mejillas. Podía sentir las mejillas calientes, estaban sonrojadas. Sentado ya entre sus piernas los movimientos se volvieron más lentos, pero no menos eróticos. El Uzumaki parecía sumergido en su mundo. Un mundo que tenía su nombre.

–Sasuke– Jadeaba –Sasuke– Escuchando su nombre de aquella voz que le llevaba a las mas bajas pasiones

–Naruto– Respondió al llamado, alejando sus manos que aun permanecían en esa mejillas. Lo tomo de la cintura, apresándole entre su cuerpo y deposito un besos en sus parpados obligándole a que le mirara con esos ojos azules que le cautivaron desde que los vio por primera vez.

Saboreo ese cuello canela, dejando chupetones por todo el alrededor como un collar. Desabotono la playera hasta retirarla por completo dejándoles por fin a ambos solo vestidos con su piel.

Se levanto dejando a un Naruto confundido por su acto, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella.

–Ven.

.

.

_Feels like the crowd was saying __(Se siente como si todos dijeran)_

_Gimme Gimme more (Dame, dame más)  
>Gimme more (Dame más)<br>_

Lo miro sentarse en la cama totalmente desnudo, extendiendo sus manos en una clara invitación. Estaba más que sonrojado, mirar a Sasuke ahí sentado con su entrepierna palpitante era un idilio que parecía no ser verídico. Se sentó de frente, abriendo sus piernas frente a una de las 3 cámaras situadas alrededor. Recargo su espalda en el pecho trabajado, reclinando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke suspirando cuando sintió el miembro duro en su espalda baja. Se estremeció de placer cuando los labios del Uchiha rosaron su oído, las manos blancas se deslizaron desde sus muslos internos hasta llegar a su pene, que rígido pulsaba adolorido.

–Mírate, estás todo deseoso.

Gimió, erizándosele cada poro de su piel. Su respiración era acelerada, entrecortada.

–Si, lo estoy – Respondió entre bocanadas de aire caliente. Levantando levemente las caderas para acercar su masculinidad a las manos que juguetonas solo acariciaban superficialmente la piel.

Sus manos rápidamente se hicieron para atrás del cuerpo de Sasuke, sujetándose de las sabanas. Sosteniendo la mitad de su peso para dejarle mas movilidad al otro.

Se mordió los labios, una de las manos de Sasuke había comenzado a moverse. Se deslizaba por todo el contorno haciendo movimientos circulares en la cabeza, la otra rápidamente le hizo compañía recorriendo el tronco de arriba a bajo. No sabía exactamente como es que esas manos expertas se movían en su miembro pero era una delicia, no era lo mismo acariciarte a ti mismo a que otra persona lo hiciera. No, la sensación se maximizaba por que era Sasuke quien lo hacia, si era eso. Llevaba fantaseando con esos desde que descubrió aquel video, y con él la inevitable revelación que desde hace mucho se sentía atraído por su amigo.

Las señales siempre estuvieron ahí, pero la negación hace a las personas.

–¡Ha, ha ha! – Sus muslos, sus pezones, su vientre. No había lugar en donde no sintiera una de esas manos. Y mientras una recorría su cuerpo la otra no dejaba su pene.

Rápido, con movimientos un tanto bruscos Sasuke comenzó a llevarle al nirvana. Su mente había quedado perdida en el éxtasis que le provocaba aquella masturbación.

–S-sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke – Su nombre comenzó a salir de sus labios como un mantra, deleitándose sus labios con la pronunciación de su nombre.

– ¡Ah, mhn…!– La lengua húmeda y caliente de su amigo había entrado a su oído, lamiéndole y succionando su lóbulo, mordiendo. Sus caderas que antes estaban quietas ahora se movían acompasando las manos contrarias. Su trasero se refregaba en la cama, y su espalda chocaba con leves golpes al miembro grueso del moreno.

Su pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar cada vez mas rápido, abriendo más sus piernas para maximizar la sensación.

–Viene, viene, viene– Repetía con agonía, mientras Sasuke reía levemente a su oído.

Sus caderas se hacían para delante, alejándose del pecho del moreno. La explosión de su primer orgasmo le ataco cuando tres de las falanges pálidas se deslizaron de su esfínter a sus testículos. Sasuke alejo sus manos cuando el semen comenzó a salir de su cuerpo disparado, dejando mayor visión a la cámara que lo grababa todo. Salía, y salía haciendo temblar sus piernas, deslizándose aquel liquido blanquecino por el tronco de su miembro hasta llegar a su entrada anal.

Las manos de su amigo retomaron su trabajo aun con su semen escapando, moviéndose arriba a bajo, en círculos. No le tomo mucho tiempo para que una nueva explosión le azotara. Su rigidez no se iba y estaba seguro no desaparecería por un largo rato, como si su cuerpo fuera victima de potente afrodisiaco. Pero no era una droga la que lo tenía al borde, era Sasuke, estaba seguro que solo él conseguiría esa reacción de su cuerpo.

Solo él. Él era su droga, su afrodisiaco.

Fue la tercera vez que se corrió que el mejor orgasmo hasta ahora ataco su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se movía retorciéndose sujetándose con fuerza a las sabanas. Gimiendo alto mientras su semilla salía de su cuerpo. Sabía que Sasuke no despegaba su vista de su entrepierna disfrutando del espectáculo que le regalaba.

–Si, así esta bien. Se buen chico Naruto y síguete corriendo – ¿Cómo contenerse con esa maldita voz tan sensual?

Soltó las sabanas, despegando levemente su trasero de la cama. Los saltos que comenzó a dar su cuerpo fueron retenidos por las manos de Sasuke que le sujeto de su pecho y vientre pegándole más a su cuerpo. Los muslos que descansaban a sus lados se cerraron en sus caderas conteniéndolas.

– ¡No, no! – Grito cuando aun en su orgasmo el moreno deslizo uno de sus dedos por el orificio de su cabeza al frenillo. Sus testículos se contrajeron, la intensidad le estaba volviendo loco, y finalmente su cuerpo cayo laxo cuando el orgasmo culmino.

–Naruto ~ – Ronroneo Sasuke. Jalándolo, subiéndolo a su cuerpo quedando aun de espalda para ambos quedar recostados. En ese momento, en el sopor en el que se encontraba pudo apreciar la humedad en su espalda, sonrió cuando fue consiente de que era el semen del moreno.

Se besaron con la pasión a flor de piel

.

.

_Even when we're up against the wall __ (Incluso cuando estamos contra la pared)__  
>You got me in a crazy position <em>_(Me tienes en una posición loca)__  
><em>

Su mano se dirigió al lugar que llevaba –Desde que vio ese video- deseando ultrajar. Deslizo su mano por el anillo, sintiendo la textura suave de los pliegues. Y con ayuda del lubricante Natural que había extraído de Naruto (Su semen) consiguió sin dificultad adentrar uno de sus dedos a aquel lugar.

Caliente, apretado. Succionando su dedo en busca de más. Sabía que un solo dedo no seria suficiente para él, no cuando Naruto ya se abría encargado de introducir ahí un insulso vegetal.

–Abre más las piernas– Y el tercer dedo le hizo compañía al segundo.

–Desde hoy ya no necesitaras de nada que no sea yo– Susurro al oído del tembloroso ojiazul –Nada que no sea mi pene entrara en tu culo – enfatizo sus palabras moviendo más su miembro que desde hace algún rato se masturbaba junto con el del rubio.

– ¡Nada, nada que no seas tú!– Exclamo Naruto al tope de la locura – ¡Lléname Sasuke! ¡Te necesito dentro!

No necesito más que esas palabras desesperadas y ese cuerpo tembloroso para dirigir su miembro al esfínter, y entrar en sus entrañas.

Gimió sin poder contenerse, al igual que Naruto soltaba un potente grito. Si no fuera por que sabía que no había nadie en su casa y que no llegarían en un buen rato podría preocuparse de que todos se hubieran enterado de lo que ahí acontecía. Pero igual no se pondría a pensar en eso ahora, solo quería introducirse al fondo una y otra vez.

– ¡Si, si. Así! ¡Dios! ¡Desgárrame Sasuke!

–¡Arg, Naruto!

Entraba y salía casi por completo, moviéndose en rápidos y desesperados movimientos. Las paredes de Naruto le apresaban con delicia, solo podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de su amigo que trataba de inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Para ayudarle con los embates Naruto había levantado sus caderas y se impulsaba con la ayuda de sus pies que estaban a cada lado de sus piernas.

Queriéndole llevar al oasis, tomo entre una de sus manos el miembro del ojiazul y comenzó a masturbarlo. Lo sintió temblar, gemir y gritar más alto.

_Gimme Gimme more (Dame, dame más)  
>Gimme more (Dame más)<em>

Tomo sus piernas y las levanto, sintiendo su espalda en su pecho y su trasero chocar contra su vientre se sentó en la cama sin salirse, y se paro cargando a Naruto entre sus brazos. Localizo la cámara más cercana y se acerco a ella dejando que grabara toda la parte delantera del rubio.

– ¿Q-qué haces? ¡Pervertido! ¡Teme pervertido!

– ¿Lo dice el que grabo un vídeo masturbándose y lo subió a una pagina porno?

– ¡Yo no estaba pensando!

–Pero si tú nunca piensas

– ¡Oye este no es el momento para que me insultes!

–Tienes razón, vamos que quiero que esa cámara grave tu duro y rojo miembro saltar mientras te penetro (1)

– ¡No, pervertido!

– ¿Entonces que te grave por detrás? Por mi no hay problema en la posición.

Lo bajo sin darle tiempo a negativas, lo giro quedando ambos mirándose. Estaban agitados, sudorosos pero sabían que no se detendrían hasta que todo terminara como debía ser. Con él corriéndose dentro del Uzumaki. Y se besaron mientras Naruto saltaba para colocar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, enrollándolas ahí.

Se introdujo sin más, comenzando con el vaivén de nuevo.

.

.

Se aferro al cuello de Sasuke, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del Uchiha. Era grande, gruesa. Obligaba a sus paredes a abrirse como nunca lo hicieran con ese pepino ¡Era delicioso! Delirante. Podía sentir a Sasuke palpitar en su interior, rosar su próstata cada vez que entraba, y el que le tuviera sujeto de su trasero, apretando las mejillas…

– ¡Oh si! Haa…

Su propio miembro se rosaba con el six pack tan jodidamente duro de Sasuke. No soportaría mucho más, lo sentía venir. Cada vez más cerca, más y más.

– ¡Me vengo!

Toco el cielo cuando su… ¿Cuántos iban? Ya no sabía cuantos orgasmos el moreno le había hecho ver. Sasuke le siguió envistiendo mientras él aun sufría de su orgasmo. Tirándole a la cama con rudeza para seguirle penetrando. Moriría no soportaría tanto placer, y de nuevo sentía que su miembro se ponía duro para finalmente correrse por ultima vez en ese día.

Fue el último, el más fuerte el que le hizo caer en el sopor del sueño, siendo llenado con el semen de Sasuke en cantidad abundante. Escapándose y deslizándose fuera una vez todo termino.

–Te amo– Susurro antes de que todo se volviera negro

–Yo también te amo– Escucho en la lejanía.

_I bit you were not coming this coming (Apuesto a que no venías esto venir)_

**Omake**

–Vamos teme ¿Por qué no me quieres dar el video? ¿Qué te cuesta? – Gruño haciendo un puchero

– Por que conociéndote eres o capaz de colgarlo a Internet o enseñárselo a alguien más por descuido.

–Ya te dije que no lo hare.

– ¿Para que lo quieres, Naruto?

– B-bueno yo solo tenia curiosidad… quería ver… ¡Tú! ¿Para que lo quieres? – Grito sonrojado

– ¿No es obvio? – Sonrió con burla girándose del escritorio para mirar al rubio – Me encanta mirar como te retuerces cuando te toco.

– ¡Pero eso lo vez todos los días cuando lo hacemos, pervertido!

–Si, pero así te veo en la pantalla de 50" de la sala. Ah por cierto ya elimine tu "Videito" de la pagina en que lo colgaste.

– ¿Que tú que? Pero como…

**NOTAS FINALES **

¡Libre soy, libre soy. No puedo ocultarlo mas! ¡Libre soy, libre soy! XD

Wow soy tan feliz TT-TT me costo mucho escribir este capitulo espero no decepcionarlas! Debo decir que ¡Que perversa soy! Jajajajaja Naruto, Naruto la curiosidad mato al gato y él solo quería ver como quedo el video que Sasuke grabo, nada que ver que quería saber como se veía mientras era ultrajado por Sasuke, cero eh!

Y Sasuke nada perdido viendo el video en una pantalla de 50 pulgadas jajajajaja XD

Dios no sé que pensé cuando escribí ese dialogo. Me siento tan perversa. Pero que conste que yo advertí que era explicito y con probable vocabulario vulgar (Se sonroja) Dios ¿Por qué no lo borre? (Se arrepiente de dejarlo)

Gracias a todas las que me comentaron y estuvieron al pendiente de la actualización, me siento apenada por tardar tanto tiempo. Pero como dicen más vale tarde que nunca ¿Verdad?

Ahora si. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Canción utilizada: Gimme More – Britney Spears

Matta ne!


End file.
